Steps
by Hikishi
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Signs, as told from a slightly skewed point of view. A Gift-shot Written for some very special fans.


Author's note

Hi,

I've returned again, this time with the companion to signs, Steps

This is a gift fic for Waterlilylf, just because, and also FantasyKrystal, Halas, BlindDreamer2009 and Emmabear0808, all of who have favourited every single story I've written so far. I know you guys tend not to review, but I wanted to let you know that I noticed your dedication to my work just as much.

Thank you, and enjoy.

Steps, By Hikishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do dream about it

Pairings: 1+2 friendship

Warnings: Slightly Off Balance P.O.V. Cuddly toys

Genres: Friendship, Comedic (certain moments) Fluff

**

* * *

**

**STEPS**

**THE FIRST STEP**

Wakefulness comes in stages, like layers. It's weird like. You kinda have flashes of conversations, of your surroundings, a bit like someone flicking a television on and off so you only see parts of an episode. It's annoying. One moment I'd be staring at Heero, and the next the room would be plunged in darkness. Each time I awoke, I stayed awake a little longer, and hell was I grateful for this.

The first time I was able to understand what was going on was actually about two weeks after my initial awakening, which was, consequently my birthday. I can't remember much about that either, Heero had to tell me. He's been here a lot lately. I was worried at first, because I couldn't speak, and could barely move, just about able twitch my fingers. He was talking to me, calmly trying to find out what state my memory was in. We played the yes/no game, as I could just about manage to nod and shake my head minutely by this point. He told me I'd been sleeping for some time. I wondered what he'd meant by that.

Everyone was being very careful what to say around me, and it was a while before I worked out I'd been in a coma for three months.

**THE SECOND STEP**

I'm still really dopey and a bit confused. I sleep mostly, but Sally says that's normal. Normal? How can I still be tired after being a coma for twelve weeks? All the sleeping I still do?

Heero's being damn patient, considering and especially in the face of how frustrated I becoming when I have to let him sit me up and lie me down. And the sponge baths! No dignity whatsoever left. I'm not in control of my body right now and I hate it. The feeding tube came out yesterday and it's time for me to try soft foods now.

Applesauce. Six teaspoons full of the stuff in a little dish. My best friend is given the dubious honour of holding the spoon and scooping the mush into my scowling mouth. So I try not to take it so personally and work hard to swallow. It _hurts_, Heero however, looks proud when I manage to finish the whole thing.

"Mission accomplished." He says to Sally with more than a trace of smugness in his tone and triumphant smirk twisting his lips.

Doctor Po looks satisfied and for the first time, I feel like I've really accomplished something.

**THE THIRD STEP**

I have a speech therapist. He's twenty one, fresh out of university and his name is Paddy (short for Paudraic, Irish parentage, brown eyes and dark curly hair). Sally was careful to pick someone that had no ties to Oz or Romefeller and thoroughly checked into their background to make sure that I wasn't responsible for the death of his mother/father/insert relative of choice here. Shyeah, right. She also tried to find someone around age (We're nineteen now, or so I been told). Plus the fact that anyone over the age of thirty is either scared of us or deeply resents us because we were Gundam Pilots.

He's nice enough, I suppose, but because of my inability to communicate I a frustrated and what little body language I have tells him that I am pissed off with the lack of visible results.

"Try again Duo." He's saying, sounding extremely bright and patronising. I give him my worst glare before trying a new word, enunciating slowly to make sure it comes out right.

"Aah-o…"I hiccup, scowling at him. Heero just laughs at the words, whilst Paddy looks confused.

"What?"

"Ahou." Heero says, trying and failing to suppress a warm smile at my innate behaviour. "Means idiot in Japanese." He mock glares at me, trying to scold me, but failing miserably at this also, thinking it amusing. "That's not very nice, Duo."

"Fu…nee." I try, and he sighs softly in resignation.

**THE FOURTH STEP**

Sally gave me a squeezy ball. It _was _red, but Wufei painted it black with a green scythe so I can easily see it against the blood coloured blanket I have on my bed. Heero made it for me at the end of the war. That man can turn his hand to anything, apparently.

My room is full to bursting with personal effects. If not for all the medical paraphernalia, it would look like a child's bedroom. Pictures adorn the walls, drawn by Mariemaia, along with photos and get well cards. There're flowers dotted around the room, and of course my cuddly toys. Heero has now relegated them to the windowsill, apart from two. Une first gave me a bear three years ago after finding out that I'd never had toys as a young child. The look on my face must have convinced her to get me more because I got a cuddly monstrosity of some sort for any and every occasion she could think of thereafter, hence the material army. They made me smile though.

Books from Relena sit on my bedside cubby, a music system from Quatre that looks expensive and the chimes in the window are courtesy of Trowa. I love the chimes, they tinkle sweetly, lulling me, helping me ground myself when I awaken, confused and unsure of my surroundings.

Trowa himself at this moment is standing in the doorway, smirking at me as I sulk in the bed after the sponge bed I'd had to endure. Whenever this had been done before, I'd either been asleep or alone, so the embarrassment factor was down and I was just relieved to be clean and changed. Today though, they'd pounced whilst I was awake and alert, two pretty nurses, cooing and giggling over the invalid in the bed. Trowa had watched, his eyes twinkling with amusement as I'd tried, blushing and stammering furiously, to keep my pajamas _on. _My supposed friend simply stood there, making dirty sounding witticisms all the while. He's about to open his mouth again now.

The squeezy ball is in my hand and he gets a shock when it beans him in the side of his head. I'm surprised to find that I've not only been able to throw it, but with a bit of force and accuracy too. Up until now, my hand to eye co-ordination has been zilch. Suddenly, the silence combined with the wide eyed look he's giving me strikes me as hilarious and I can't help it. A snort of laughter escapes me and I just lose it completely.

**THE FINAL STEP**

I'm finally getting out today. Therapy is pretty much over now that I can speak without having to pause too often and can just about shuffle along for the few feet I'm going to need to get from bed to bathroom.

Going _home_. Well, okay, not home exactly. Quatre has jumped at the chance to pamper me and is practically moving me lock and stock to one is his holiday homes just outside of the city. Heero has insisted on accompanying me of course. I'm still getting used to this new side of him. Before the hospital, we were just starting to get close. By that I mean he wasn't glaring at me every time I spoke and not just walking away from me when I got too much for him. We'd talked and realised the reason we got under each other's skin so much was because we didn't really know each other. What he'd thought was a polite silence I'd taken as pure disdain and my nervous chattering had been construed as deliberate attempts to distract him.

It's been disconcerting to find three months have passed and he's suddenly close as a brother to me. It's not bad….just strange. I feel like I've missed out on some major event even though technically nothing had happened, Heero had just changed in that time.

"Ready to go?" He asks, slinging my bag over his shoulder and hovering carefully by the wheelchair as I nod and slide into it.

I'll take whatever I can get in exchange for the hospital. This means a sprawling mansion, a Heero shaped nanny and several comrade shaped accomplices. I hope I don't get too annoyed with their mother henning and resolve to remember that they've obviously had a bad time whilst I was in the coma.

Sally gives me an indulgent little grin as Heero wheels me past her. I get a stern admonition to continue exercising and practicing walking short distances.

We make it into the parking lot and I decide that now is as good a time as any to follow Sally's instructions. Heero stands by as I wobble to my feet.

"You need help?"

I shake my head.

"I can do this." I answer slowly thinking of my words carefully before I speak, lest I stutter. He hangs back, watching.

One foot slides forward, then the second one. I concentrate hard and patiently keep going. It's not long before I reach the car and turn to face him with a triumphant grin spreading across my face. Heero says nothing. He doesn't need to. I can see the pride and relief in his eyes. We've made it.

The journey is complete and the long road of friendship lies ahead.

* * *


End file.
